


A Pickpocket's Guide To Hunting In The City

by Selina_2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, Gen, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000





	A Pickpocket's Guide To Hunting In The City

I don't prey on the innocent. I survey my victims well before I strike, and even after the initial approach, they still have a chance to redeem themselves. But if they don't... well, I don't feel any guilt on what I do, after all, I need to survive. The streets are brutal and hold no mercy for the weak, so I became strong. 

Most people would say women are more vulnerable, but I disagree. The thing is, it's easier to attack men simply because they never expect it. Men are cocky. They’ve spent too much time ruling the world to know fear. You can noticed that just by walking on the streets. Women are aware of their surroundings, constantly looking for threats. You can't sneak up behind them because at the slightest noise their heads will turn, alert like gazelles, and they will sprint away to safety.

But men... They haven’t been thought to fear. No one ever told them to be careful when going outside, to worry about perverts just looking for the right opportunity to hurt someone. No. Men walk like the own the damn city, heads strong, shoulders square, wallets in the back pockets of their pants, strolling around without a care in the world, untouchable. Or so they think.

This lack of self awareness is what make them such a good target. They don't see you approaching. They don't notice your footsteps quickening to catch up with them. And if they hear a noise, chances are they won't glance back to see where it came from, but if they do, they will just dismiss you as a harmless little girl, nothing to be afraid of. But there is plenty to be afraid of. At least they the little girl they see is me. Here’s a concise guide on how to do it, trust me, I know what I’m talking about:

Walk a few steps behind them, keeping your eyes on the prize. When there's no one else around but the two of you, pretend to trip. Hold onto his shirt to avoid falling to the ground. He turns and take a look at you: a fragile little girl with large scared eyes, a round face and pink lips, wearing old, faded clothes with holes in them. He smiles a little and hold your arm to help you. You apologize for bothering him, cheeks blushing ever-so slightly. He reassures you that everything is fine and you blush harder, eyes downcast and sneaking glances at his face under your eyelashes. His gaze is filled with lust and images of his rough, calloused hands fondling your breast plays on his mind. His touch linger on your arm longer then needed for you to regain your balance. He sees you as a easy target, pretty and alone. He failed your test, he’s not a good man.

You thank him for the help, and walking as quick as you can without actually running, you stalk ahead. He is too hypnotized by the way your hips sway as you move to notice the absence of the weight of his wallet, an old piece of wrinkled leather wrapped around paper notes and plastic cards, all shoved into the pocket of his pants, the fabric of the jeans stretching to accommodate the huge bundle which left the perfect space for your slender fingers to sneak inside and pull it out while he was distracted by his sinful thoughts.

When he finally realizes that it was stolen it will take him a moment to realize you were the only possible culprit. He will try to find you but you have already ditched the wallet, along with the credit cards and his documents, on the side of the road, and you are now far away, having taken side streets and deserted alleyways to put the biggest distance between the two of your, sitting in a bench on your favorite park, enjoying a ice cream bought with dollars you took from him. 


End file.
